Fairy Tail Stories
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: This are various one shots and random Fairy tail scenes. There are plenty of pairings too and you can ask for any pairing to be done too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So basically this is a story with a few Fairy Tail drabbles including various pairings. If there are couples you do not like, just skip the part! I will notify what pairings there are before hand! Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any Fairy Tail characters :'(**

**Page 1**

**

* * *

**

**~Natsu x Lucy~**

'Say that again, scumbag!' Gray yelled, pushing his chair back with force as he stood up.

'What's wrong? Couldn't hear me the first time?' Natsu growled as he faced Gray head on.

'Maybe it's time for me to teach you a lesson!' Gray yelled, making his stance and using his two hands, preparing to use his ice magic.

'Bring it on!' Natsu yelled, forming fire into his hands.

'What's this?' Erza asked as she folded her hands across her chest, giving Natsu and Gray a glare. Both males froze in their actions and then suddenly swung arms around each other's shoulders, grinning like idiots.

'We weren't fighting!' Natsu gritted through his teeth.

'Not at all!' Gray added.

'Of course not,' Erza muttered under her breath.

'Eh! Look what Happy and I found!' Lucy ran towards her friends with a sheet of paper in hand. Happy flew by her all the way. Erza took the paper from Lucy's hand and began reading it.

'A mission to knock down a building… 50,000 jewels,' Erza read it.

'I know the price ain't very high but it looks like something Natsu would enjoy,' Lucy shrugged as she gave Natsu a smile.

'All right! I'm all fired up!' Natsu yelled, as playful fire burned out of his mouth. Suddenly his expression changed and he stared at Lucy. 'Are you doing this for me Lucy?' he asked.

'Gah!' Lucy jumped back at the thought of it. 'No of course not you idiot! It's not what it sounds like!' Lucy yelled at him.

'That's cool then,' Natsu grinned happily, his eyes closed. Lucy sighed in relief.

'You llllllike him!' Mirajane popped out of nowhere.

'Will everyone just stop doing that?' Lucy yelled, loosing it.

**~Loke x Lucy~**

Lucy walked back into her apartment, exhausted after the mission she had gone to from this morning.

'I can't believe Natsu destroyed another whole village again,' she muttered out loud glumly as she began taking off her gogo boots. 'And then Gray turned it into a competition who can destroy the most village buildings in the area!' Lucy scuffed as she took off the other boot. 'And when Erza tried to stop them, she took down a whole monastery!' Lucy muttered as she put her boots away.

'Having some trouble?' Loke asked. Lucy gasped as she whirled around, finding him sitting on her bed. She stared in shock as he lay nonchalantly on it. 'Want me to help you undress?' he asked seductively. Lucy threw the gogo boot full force into his face.

'What the hell are you doing here Loke!' Lucy screamed. Loke didn't respond as he saw birds chirping and flying around him.

'One little birdie… two little birdie…' he whispered before falling asleep on her bed.

'Loke!' Lucy yelled at the top of her voice, anger fuming out of her ears.

**~Natsu vs Erza~**

'Iron fist of the fire dragon!' Natsu yelled, sending a punch towards Erza. Erza dodged the attack and swiftly moved towards Natsu with her sword. Natsu counter attacked her. 'Breath of the fire dragon!' he breathed out fire at Erza. Erza jumped out of the fire's way and flew straight into Natsu, swinging her sword at him. Natsu ducked in time and flipped his legs upwards, trying to kick Erza with his flames. Erza saw it coming and dodged the attack. They stopped a few meters away from each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. Natsu stared straight into Erza's fearsome eyes. Suddenly Gray, bashed Natsu on the head with his fist, making Natsu fall flat on his face.

'Makarov just said he didn't want this fight to be happening yet… the council recently gave out about the destruction of the village, he doesn't want another destruction this week!' Gray muttered as he folded his arms.

'You… bastard…' Natsu tried to say the sentence as his face was clamped down into the ground.

* * *

**I know it's not much yet but I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Please review and ideas are welcome! J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said before, you can request pairings in this so that's what I'm doing! ;) And thank you for the previous reviews, loads of encouragement there :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**

* * *

**

**~Natsu x Lucy~**

_(This is the scene with Phantom Lord – possible spoilers)_

Lucy took a step back, looking downwards. Did she have enough courage to jump down? As she looked at the Phantom Lord she knew she had no choice. She took the step back, falling off the Tower. Phantom's eyes opened in wide shock and surprise.

Lucy began falling down the Tower, faster and faster as time went by. She closed her eyes tight, holding back the fear and doubt.

'I heard his voice…' she whispered. 'I'm sure… NATSU!' Lucy yelled.

Natsu ran with all his might, knowing that time was of the essence as he saw the blond figure fall down the huge building. _She trusts me to save her… _Natsu jumped off the surface of the ground, reaching for her before she could hit the ground. In his head, Natsu grinned that he made it in time… but he had not thought ahead. He watched helplessly as they both crashed into the wall.

'As I thought… it was you Natsu,' Lucy grinned as she lay on top of him.

_Can you kind of get off of me now…your boob is suffocating me…_ he mumbled in thought.

**~Gray x Cana~**

'Anyway! Who needs a boyfriend!' Cana finished her whole lecture on relationships to Gray. Gray sat back on his chair awkwardly; not very into the conversation yet keeping both ears open. 'And then there is the fact that…' she began her next lecture.

'Cana I kind of have to go!' Gray gave her a blushed grin as he tried to escape. She tried to grab his hand to stop him, and make sure there was someone to listen to her lectures but in the process she slipped off her stool and was falling downwards. Gray turned around to catch her before she crashed landed flat on her face. He brought her up onto her feet and looked down at her face. She blushed as their eyes met for an instance.

'Maybe you'd need a boyfriend to catch you next time,' Gray smiled letting go of her. Cana watched as he turned around to leave, leaving Cana flustered and confused.

'Gray, your clothes...' she muttered.

**~Last Man Standing~  
**

Natsu walked into the guild with a happy smile on his face, full of achievment.

'Another job completed!' he grinned.

'Aye!' Happy agreed.

'Finally he's back!' Gray ran towards Natsu with an ice sword. 'I've been so bored without fighting you!' Gray grinned as he swung the sword at Natsu. Natsu jumped onto a table to avoid the attack and looked down at Gray.

'So you're saying you don't have a life other than fighting Natsu?' Happy snickered to himself.

'Iron fist of the fire dragon!' Natsu yelled, punching Gray downwards into the face. Gray was pushed into Elfman. With everything he had, Elfman picked up Gray over his body, yelling with strenght.

'Hold it! What are you doing?' Gray asked, panicing.

'Go and Fly like a man!' Elfman yelled, shooting Gray across the guild room, crashing landing into Macao and Wakaba (or was it Wakabe?). Both elderly men began punching each other with fists, cursing and name calling each other after each attack. Levy ducked across the guild as an all out war began of 'Last Man Standing'. She went over to Mirajane and sat down close by her with Lucy.

'Don't worry, it'll be alright - see! There comes Erza!' Mirajane tried to soothe the worried look on Lucy's face.

'THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I AM WORRIED!'

**~Mirajane x Freed~**

_(Possible spoilers but this is extremely minor – After Laxus's Fairy Tail Game)_

'Are you sure you want to do this Freed?' Mirajane asked, holding the red pair of scissors in her hands.

'I am sure,' Freed bowed his head as he was sitting on the stool.

'You have lovely long hair,' Mirajane noted as her fingers laced through his long silky green hair.

'That hair, is a sign… it's a sign of the actions I did in the past,' Freed began explaining. Mirajane listened intently to his voice. 'This hair went through the battles I faced and the pain I had caused my fellow comrades,' Freed said.

'But cutting it…' Mirajane tried to reassure him.

'I know. Cutting my hair won't erase my past. But it will show that I have changed, and that I can realize my mistakes and selfishness,' he whispered. Mirajane gave him a heart-warming smile as the think blades sliced through Freed's hair. Lock of hair after a lock of hair fell to the ground as Mirajane brushed through his hair with the scissors. Eventually, no more hair was left to cut. He rubbed his hair with his hands to realize that it was truly gone.

'I kind of thought you were cuter with long hair,' Mirajane smiled sheepishly at him as he got up from the stool. Suddenly, Freed wrapped his hands tightly around Mirajane, burying his face into her neck and long white hair. Mirajane was bewildered of his actions.

'Thank you Mirajane, I'm glad it was you who cut my hair,' he whispered. But what he truly meant under those words was… _I'm glad it was you who freed me from my past…_

_

* * *

_**I know they are short and I truly apologize but I kind of like them short, make them cuter, don't they? :P**

**Oh and if your reviewing please tell which you liked best and why. I'd like to know on what type of romance/scenes I should be doing more often, thanks ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So I got two same requests to do a Gajeel x Levy, I think? And there was a Loki x Lucy one too! SO That's the plan today with also my own ideas and pairings lol. I'll be hoping to make the pages longer from now on :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. But I do own a Colgate 360 green toothbrush but someone robbed it off me and if you thief are reading this, I WANT IT BACK!**

**

* * *

**

**~Lucy x Natsu + Gajeel x Levy~**

(Minor spoilers here! If you didn't read on about Laxus's Fairy Tail Game, please don't read this because it will have spoilers!)

The two girls sat down against the tree, holding onto their ice-cream cones. The south park was rather quiet on a day like this. It was just after sunset with a little bit of sunlight left over. The girls grinned broadly as they discussed the latest book based on a magic wizard they were both so fond of. Little did they know that there were two dragon slayers quarreling overhead, above in the branches.

'What the hell are you doing here, barbeque?' Gajeel growled at Natsu.

'That's my line, iron fillings!' Natsu spat back.

'Oh really?' Gajeel growled. Both their foreheads collided, creating friction that burned and hurt both their scalps, they turned away, gritting in pain. 'So what are you doing here?' Gajeel demanded. Natsu shied away from Gajeel and looked downwards.

'Nothing,' he muttered innocently but it didn't last long. Natsu looked up at Gajeel. 'And what are you doing here?' Natsu demanded. Gajeel looked down towards Levy and watched as she licked her vanilla ice cream.

'Eh?' Natsu looked at where Gajeel was watching. 'You llllllike her!' Natsu snickered.

'Shut up!' Gajeel spat, prepared to give him a punch.

'Shhh!' Natsu said, looking down at the girls. Gajeel too looked down. 'To be honest I'm here for the same reasons,' Natsu replied shyly.

'Eh? You trying to take her...' fume came out of Gajeel's ears. Natsu rolled his eyes at Gajeel.

'No not Levy you buffoon!" Natsu snorted.

'Eh? The cheerleader?' Gajeel asked in confusion.

'She's not a cheerleader! If you remember correctly she beat one of Laxus's team when Gray got defeated!' Natsu yelled at him. Gajeel grabbed Natsu's mouth to shut him. They both looked down once again to hear the girls' chuckle.

'So what did you get her?' Natsu grinned through Gajeel's hand, that was still covering his mouth.

'Get her? What you mean?' Gajeel asked.

'It's Valentine's, isn't that why you're following her?' Natsu shrugged. Gajeel ignored him and sat back, leaning against a branch.

'What did you get her?' Gajeel asked. Natsu grinned broadly.

'You'll see,' Natsu grinned and Natsu suddenly disappeared off the tree. Gajeel looked down to see Levy finish her ice cream cone. Levy found something hard in her mouth and spat it out. Lucy watched as Levy looked at the item. It was an iron ring, with the letter 'L' on it. Lucy and Levy whispered to each other about it, but it made Gajeel smile.

'And I was worried she'd swallow it,' he muttered to himself happily. Suddenly there was a burst of noise and Gajeel looked up at the sky, as both girls did as well. Fire from all directions shot upwards forming letters that said.

**_'Happy Valentine's Lucy!' _**

'That smart punk,' Gajeel grinned.

**~Loki x Lucy~**

_(Possible spoilers once again, if you haven't read about Loki's secret, please read at your own risk ^^)_

Lucy pushed away her chair, stretching her arms upwards.

'Finally finished the chapter,' she grinned proudly at herself.

'Am I in it?' Loki looked over her shoulder. Lucy jumped sideways, avoiding the close contact of her spirit.

'What are you doing here Loki?' Lucy demanded angrily at him.

'I told you, I'm the strongest zodiac, I can come to the human world with free will,' Loki muttered. 'Or maybe it's connected by L-O-V-E!' Loki winked at the end. With those words, Loki earned a boot up the face. He collapsed on the ground.

'Will you just PLEASE stop with that!' she yelled at him. Loki grinned at her.

'Sure,' he smirked. 'I'll do something else instead,' he grinned as he walked straight up to Lucy and cupped her chin with his hands. Lucy blushed a violent red as his lips moved towards her. She wanted to push him away, she wanted to punch him right there and now but she couldn't move. She helplessly closed her eyes and prepared for the Lion to do as he pleased. But his lips never touched hers, instead they touched her forehead. She let out a little hiccup once she opened her eyes and Loki pulled away. He sighed in disappointment. 'I will wait until you're ready,' he sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. Lucy was dumbfounded for a few more moments and then she regained her consciousness.

'LOKI!' she yelled, throwing a boot at him, but he disappeared into the spirit world before it could hit him.

**~Natsu x Lucy~**

_(Once again, a minor spoiler here! If you haven't watched Orcaien Seis and Lucy's fight – don't read on please)_

Lucy scooted towards the warmer part of the surface she lay on. She was cold for some or other reason. Didn't she put the heater on a timer last night? She sighed to herself, giving up. She didn't really care; whatever she was lying on now was warm. Very warm. Too warm. Hot… very hot…. Fire?

'FIRE!' Lucy yelled jumping 10 meters up into the sky, landing on all fours. She looked around bewildered at the surrounding scenery. She seemed like she was in a forest… and there she saw it, Nirvana. The shooting light in the sky. She sighed depressingly remembering where she was and what truly was happening. She turned around to see where she was sleeping an saw on odd clothed figure. It was Natsu. 'Gah!' she yelled in shock. Soon enough she noticed she was wearing similar clothing.

'These are clothes from the spirit world,' Virgo explained. 'Yours were rather in tatters.'

'Virgo!' Lucy only noticed now that it was Virgo who was talking. Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he opened his eyes.

'Where are we?' Natsu asked.

'I gave Natsu-san a matching outfit,' Virgo said.

'That really wasn't necessary,' Lucy made a grouchy look. Natsu looked up towards Nirvana as soon as he stood up alongside Lucy. They both watched the shining light of Nirvana.

'Eh? Didn't the color change?' Lucy asked.

'Yes, when you were unconscious, the color changed,' Virgo explained. Natsu growled under his breath and sighed in relief. He then gave Lucy a quick glare that send chills down her body. _Creepy…_she thought.

'Oh yeah, thanks Lucy. You were pretty amazing,' Natsu smiled at her. Lucy blushed slightly.

'What's with you all of a sudden…' Lucy murmured.

'He llllllikes you,' Virgo rolled her tongue.

'Would you please quit it with that?' Lucy growled.

**~Lucy + Erza (friendship)~**

Lucy sighed as her hands became overwhelmingly tired once more. She panted exhausted from just lifting the heavy item, let alone swinging it.

'I can try and see if I have a lighter sword Lucy,' Erza said, patting her on the back. Lucy regained composer and shook her head.

'It's okay,' Lucy grinned. Erza chuckled slightly.

'Remind me again why you're doing this?' Erza asked Lucy.

'Oh well, you see… I kind of feel like the weakest one of us all…' Lucy began awkwardly.

'Hey, none of us think that way,' Erza reassured her.

'I know that, and I am more than grateful but…' Lucy tried to express her feelings and emotions into words. 'I want to be stronger... for me, for my friends… for Fairy Tail,' Lucy explained. Erza gave her an encouraging smile.

'We all feel that way,' Erza said.

'Right anyways, back to practice,' Lucy cleared her throat. She lifted the heavy sword over her head and swung it three times in different directions, stumbling at the end.

'You're getting better, but your just lacking actual physical strength,' Erza explained. 'You are going on workouts with me everyday from now on, got it?' Erza grinned.

'Aye Sir!' Lucy grinned, mock saluting her. Little did Lucy know of Erza's ability to "train"... i.e. recall what happened to Natsu when Erza taught him English in three days flat.

**~Gray x Juvia~**

The attack from the wizard came straight towards Gray. Gray knew that he couldn't summon his ice magic in time. He closed his eyes, putting his hands across his face to save himself some pain. He opened his eyes after a few moments and noticed he never got hit with the dark magic. But in front of him a blue haired girl stood smiling at him, with her hands out stretched, blocking his body from the attack.

'Juvia is glad she saved Gray-sama,' she grinned childishly at him before closing her eyes. She fell forward into Gray's arms, unable to hold her stance.

'Juvia?' Gray yelled as he caught her before she crashed.

'Juvia will be alright,' she smiled, staggering in her words slightly.

'Why Juvia?' he demanded astonished, holding her head up slightly to look at her face. Her body was so limb, weakened by the attack.

'Juvia cares for Gray-sama. She wants Gray to see that Juvia is part of fairy Tail, so she's part of you,' she explained.

'You idiot!' he yelled, giving Juvia a little shock. 'Of course I knew that… you are a member of fairy tail… so you are part of me,' he declared angrily. 'Like with everyone else, we are all united!' he explained in a loud voice. Juvia smiled at him.

'Juvia is glad she heard this from you, Gray-sama,' she whispered, before loosing her conciousness.

**~Fairy Tail Truth~**

Fairy Tail is a place of mages and wizards.

It's a place of magic and wonders.

It sees the good in people when they are consumed by evil.

They are united together as one.

When one is sad, they are all sad.

When one is in trouble, they are all in trouble.

When one is angry, they are all angry.

And most importantly, they are there for each other.

Fairy Tail – is family.

* * *

**I apologize about the last bit - I kinda wanted to add something cool there but I guess it wasn't that good *sigh* ... anyhow I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not think this is as long as the previous and I apologize. Remember you can review your pairing and I WILL do your pairings that you wish in the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**

* * *

**

**~Erza x Jellal~**

He placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned her head to side the look at him. Jellal looked rather odd in a black suit and tie, after all he did have striking blue hair and a red tattoo under his right eye. However Erza on the contrary looked spectacular in the red and black silk dress. Her hair was combed nicely over her shoulders, wearing stud red earrings.

'What is it?' she asked him, her eyes drawing upwards toward him.

'Just checking on how you're doing,' Jellal gave her a short smile.

'I still wonder why you invited me to the council formal New Year celebration,' Erza muttered under her breath in a quiet voice.

'Wanna know why?' Jellal whispered, leaning closer to her ear. 'Because we'd look stunning if we'd dance,' he explained, taking her hand immediately afterwards and swinging her onto the dance floor alongside some other council members. Erza recovered her surprise briskly as she placed her hand on Jellal's shoulder and he placed his on the thin of her back. Suddenly tango music broke out just at the moment Jellal took the first step. Erza gave him a deadly glare as they danced to the beat. At the end of the first beat, Jellal brought Erza closer to his body. Erza had to lean her head back more to avoid touching his lips as he swung her around in endless amount of circles, spinning her effortlessly as if she were merely a feather.

'Is that the only reason?' Erza then asked slightly harshly as she arched her body back while Jellal held her, making sure she wouldn't fall.

'Should there be another reason?' Jellal asked as Erza shot upwards, back into his arms, as the music finished in a sudden note. Erza could feel his breath on her face as he held her.

'If that's all the reason – then there is nothing left for me to do here,' Erza ended the conversation, escaping his arms and walking off the empty dance floor as eyes gazed upon her. Jellal's hands suddenly felt empty and cold without her by his side as he watched her leave.

**~Magic~**

(Quote)

Makarov:

Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason.

It is not some miraculous ability.

It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within Nature itself, incarnated into physical form.

It takes a strong mind and focus…

In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul.

One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above.

Be not afraid of those fools on the council,

And follow the path you believe in!

**~Live~**

_(Spoilers ~ Ending of Tower of Paradise Arc)_

Erza opened her eyes in surprise. _I thought I was dead…_

'Erza!' Lucy's voice yelled. She turned her head to see Lucy… Gray… Happy… Juvia… all of them running towards her.

'What happened, I'm alive?' Erza looked at her own hand, bewildered. She then looked up to see Natsu, holding her in his arms, with a dark look on his face.

_Natsu… you saved me. He found me in the vortex of magic power? Incredible…_

Natsu fell on his knees, dropping Erza along with him into the shallow water.

'We are the same,' Natsu spoke quietly. Erza looked up at him, remembering what she said. _I couldn't have lived without Fairy Tail. A world without my friends is unthinkable._

'We are all the same.' Natsu said. 'Never do that again,' he spoke solemn voice.

'Natsu…' Erza began.

'Never again!' Natsu yelled, bowing his head down slightly. Erza smiled as she put her hand on Natsu cheek and placed her forehead onto his.

'Thank you Natsu,' she replied to him.

_That's right. You don't die for your friends. You live for your friends…!_

**~Natsu x Lisanna~**

_(Childhood memories ~ teenagers)_

Natsu and Lisanna sat against the old tree in the park. Natsu had his arms crossed, slightly dozing off while Lisanna looked upwards into the sky.

'Say Natsu, what are you hoping to do in the future?' Lisanna asked.

'Eh – I dunno, why do you ask?' Natsu asked grouchily.

'I'm just thinking about it now,' Lisanna explained. 'I want to see Mirajane as a kinder person… and I want to see Elfman as wonderful loyal man,' Lisanna explained. Natsu opened one eye to look at Lisanna. Lisanna turned around to look at him. 'And I'd love to see you in a groom's suit!' she added with a chuckle.

'Eh?' Natsu jumped 20 feet into the air with a scared and confused look on his face.

'I'm only joking Natsu,' Lisanna gave him a reassuring smile. Natsu sighed in relief and then returned his attention back to the sky that Lisanna was looking at earlier on. It was quiet breathtaking when the sun was setting at this time. In a blink of an eye Lisanna tackled Natsu to the ground in one go. Lisanna pinned his arms down on the ground and grinned widely.

'Eh? What are you doing Lisanna?' Natsu demanded.

'How can you be the father if the mother can even get you down onto the ground?' she grinned. She stood up slowly dusting her dress and then offered her hand to Natsu. 'Come on daddy, time to find the baby,' she winked.

* * *

**Please review! Pretty please! Pretty please with a cherry on top? ^^**

**lol  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to two reviewers. I did not do a Lucy x Natsu scene that was requested because I have not yet read that part in the story, I'm only onto the Nirvana part. Another one I did not do was a Happy x Charle, and the reason behind that is I have no idea how. I tried doing it but I just can't, if some people could give ideas of what scene to do between them - it would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

**~Levy x Gajeel~**

I remember the day those bruises were placed upon me. I recall the days I had to spend in bed recovering. The days when Jet and Droy lay on the beds too, alongside me. But I don't hold any grudges.

I remember seeing my guild destroyed by the iron pillars. I recall when Lucy was inflicted with cuts and bruises. The days when Lucy would cry herself to sleep, thinking all of it was her fault. But I don't hold any grudges.

Jet and Droy did though. They held huge grudges. The day they attacked Gajeel at the park made me frightened. Not of Gajeel, but at the pain he may want to inflict on my friends again. But he did not fight back, and took in all the pain they gave. And when Laxus came and I was to be hit, Gajeel was the one who saved me, not Jet or Droy.

I relive the day when Laxus summoned Fairy Law and it was Gajeel who threw his body to protect me. It was Gajeel.

'Hey!' the tall iron male beckoned towards me. My eyes drew up to his and I gave him a warming smile.

'Hi,' I replied to him.

I forgave him long before for all those actions of his. And only now have I recognized these actions not as forgiveness... but as courting.

**~Loki x Aries~**

Loki sat in the ruined church like he had for the past two months. It was becoming hard for him to breathe and it became more forceful to keep his eyes open. The wind began howling like a banshee but momentarily it silenced. Aries appeared in front of his eyes, looking sideways with the innocent glance in her eyes.

'Aries?' Loki was sure he began imagining things. God knows what could be happening to him right now for him being in the human world for so long.

'Loki,' Aries whimpered. 'I'm sorry,' she closed her eyes, holding back the salted stained tears.

'Sorry - for what?' Loki managed t ask, sitting more upright, trying not to look so pained. 'What are you doing here?' Loki demanded.

'I'm sorry, I forcefully came. I'm not as strong as you so in a new few minutes I'll have to go back to the spirit world. I'm sorry,' she finished her sentence.

'That doesn't explain why you came,' Loki commented. Aries turned her head to face Loki. She walked towards him and bent down so that she was of eye level with Loki. Loki's eyes widened in surprise as she leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. She pulled away to look at Loki's face.

'Thank you Loki,' Aries expressed. 'Thank you for all you did for me. But I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please, come back with me to the spirit world,' she pleaded. Loki gave her a smile before chuckling to himself.

'Aries, I'm not coming back until Karen frees us,' Loki told her. 'Go back without me,' Loki announced.

'Loki...' she began.

'No Aries, I'll be fine,' Loki put on a painless expression on his face. Aries looked down on the ground, shying away from his eyes. Loki chuckled, taking Aries attention upon himself once again. 'Did you think seducing me would work?' he joked.

'Would it work?' the idea came into Aries's head. Loki's expression turned slightly pained.

'Don't even try,' he grunted. Aries was going to take the chance, whatever means possible she did not want to see Loki suffer because of her. She cupped his face into her hands and brought him closer to her. Loki did not resist, yet he did not accept. His face looked pained and troubled. Loki felt the sweet smell off Aries as she breathed onto his face. He prepared as her lips were to touch his, yet they did not. Aries disappeared with a little 'pop' sound, leaving the human world. She must have not been able to stay any longer. Loki's eyes regained composer and he grinned to himself.

'And I was kind of hoping...' he grieved.

**~Erza x Gray~**

Team Natsu had been on a job that evening and couldn't make back to fairy Tail in time. They decided to settle in the village close by for the night. They stopped by a pub and drank to their hearts content ~ in other words more than they could handle. Natsu was upstairs in bed sleeping soundly with Happy. Lucy was flirting with the hot bar tender who rolled his eyes every time she said he had a sexy six pack. Gray and Erza were walking up the stairs towards the room for the night, holding on to each other so not to fall.

'You know what?' Erza blabbered.

'Yeah?' Gray asked as the crashed into a wall and giggled silently.

'I hate been called Titania!' she declared with out most confidence.

'What's there not to like?' Gray asked as they plodded along in the corridors.

'It's sound like Titanic. I mean, do I look like a ship to you?' Erza demanded. She finished her sentence with a hiccup, making Gray roar in laughter. He then opened the door to the room and they both proceeded to walk awkwardly. Abruptly, Erza's foot got tangled in Gray's feet. The both gasped as they crash-landed on the king size bed, with Erza over Gray's body. Though it was dark, she could make out Grays dark eyes. She didn't understand why she found herself hypnotized by them.

'Gray...' Erza began. Gray felt Erza's breath on his lips and he waited for an action of some sort to unravel.

'Your clothes,' she whispered before rolling off the bed in a fit of drunk giggles.

* * *

**So that's it. I have to admit that Loki x Aries was the most fun one to write out of all these three. I really like that pairing yet I don't mind Loki x Lucy. As long as there are some pairings in the story I don't care who gets paired up with who at the end of the day.**

**Anyhow, please review and thanks a billion for all the previous reviewers support :))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys a lot for the reviews and encouragement. As you all know all these pairings and scenes were just kind of cute and safe, if you want something more extreme *wink* *wink* let me know :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**

* * *

**

**~Mirajane + Erza + Freed~  
**

_(Childhood memories)_

Mirajane grinned evilly behind her back towards Natsu's direction. She wasn't actually looking at Natsu directly, she was looking behind him, where Erza stood alongside him, teaching him to write.

'Whats with the look?' Freed asked as he sat down on the stool alongside Mirajane.

'Shhh! Watch this,' she beckoned towards Erza. Freed turned his head to watch as Erza took the ink pen into her hand and rewrote something on the page, correcting Natsu's mistake. Suddenly the pen changed shape and turned into a thin red and black snake. Erza yelled out a silent screech as she pulled her hand out of reach from the snake, making it drop on Natsu's head.

'I've got a snake on my head! I've got a snake on my head!' Natsu ran around Fairy Tail guild screaming. Gray appeared out of nowhere, bashing Natsu's head after catching the snake and throwing it away. 'What was that for?' Natsu yelled, creating another war between Gray and Natsu.

'MIRAJANE!' Erza confronted the young teenager. Mirajane couldn't help but snicker as she approached. 'What do you think your doing?' Erza demanded.

'What makes you think it was me?' Mirajane fought back. Freed watched as the two girls collided.

'If you want to say something, say it to my face,' Erza growled.

'I don't have anything to say to a greedy brat like you,' Mirajane hissed. Suddenly ruins appeared in between Erza and Mirajane, unable to let them touch each other.

'Freed!' they turned automatically towards him.

'You're going to get hurt!' he explained, holding his hands up in defense.

'Your the one who's going to get hurt if you don't get rid of that barrier!' Erza towered over him.

'Erza! Natsu and Gray problem over here!' Macao yelled. Erza sighed angrily and stomped towards the two boys. Mirajane calmed down and sat back on the stool alongside Freed. Freed made the ruin vanish and turned towards Mirajane.

'Sorry,' Freed apologized.

'It's fine,' she shrugged. 'But it was worth it seeing that look on Erza's face when she saw the snake,' Mirajane cackled, spooking even Freed.

'So it was you!' Erza yelled from the other side of the room.

**~Natsu +Happy + Lucy~**

Lucy walked into her room, exhausted from the days work. She swung out from her boots and collapsed face down into her bed. Her face was buried in the pillows and she whined and groaned to herself. She then silenced abruptly and perked her head up from the pillows.

'Nin nin,' she thought she heard. But then again it could be the wind. She shut the windows and closed the curtains as she let her hair loose.

'Nin nin,' she was sure of it.

'NATSU!' Lucy yelled. She marched into the bathroom to find a pink haired boy hanging from the ceiling in a ninja position alongside a blue cat. His scarf covered most of his face, but kept his eyes visible. 'GET OUT!' Lucy yelled at them.

'Big Cheese found us. Abort mission!' Natsu commanded as he dived through the small open window in the bathroom. Of course the window was tiny and Natsu couldn't fit through and got stuck.

'Get out!' Lucy wailed as she hit him on the behind with a baseball club, sending him flying out the window. 'And why am I called the big cheese?' she demanded as they flew away.

**~Macao x Cana~**

'I bet 1,000 jewels I can beat you,' Macao grinned.

'3,000 jewels,' Cana smirked.

'Deal,' Macao and Cana shook hands.

'3, 2, 1!' Elfman announced once a bunch of Fairy Tail members gathered around the two. Shot glasses of 42% vodka were scattered across the bar table. Cana was drinking each shot with a steady pace while Macao thought he'd have a better chance if he rushed it. 5 shots passed... 10... shots... it reached to 32 where Macao needed help sitting upright on his stool.

'If you can't handle the drink - you're not a man!' Elfman declared. Macao gasped and whispered he couldn't continue. Cana smirked as she drank down her thirty second shot. She was still sober as a judge.

'I win,' she pulled out her hand, waiting for the money. Macao regretfully pulled out 3,000 jewels out of his wallet.

'Next time, we're gonna compete in magic,' Macao declared. The Fairy Tail members all scattered, knowing nothing was left to see.

'Where I have to kick your ass again?' she beamed.

'You wish,' he muttered, holding himself steadily on the stool.

'I could beat you in anything,' Cana seemed confident.

'Anything huh?' Macao said with interest. Cana froze and waited as Macao's grin doubled in size.

'Oh no - not that!' Cana leaned away in her seat.

'Oh yes!' Macao banged his hand on the bar table.

'No get away!' Cana jumped from her stool and started running away from Macao, up and down the guild and then outside.

'What was that about?' Elfman wondered.

'No one will ever know,' Jet muttered.

**~Rematch~**

'Juvia!' Gray yelled across the guild. Juvia was still hard to recognize with her new looks but Gray hunted her down pretty quickly.

'What is it, Gray-sama?' she asked.

'I want a rematch!' Gray explained.

'Eh?' Juvia was confused as ever.

'Well, remember when we fought against each other when you were in element 4?' Gray began explaining. Of course she could remember. The day when Gray's ice locked her and touched her heart. _(Not to burst your bubble or anything Juvia but your heart is on your left side - he kind of touched your right bre... *pang - punch in the face*)_

'Well anyways, Natsu and I had a bet and he said that you never fought me at full strength and that I couldn't beat you,' Gray explained.

'So you found out?' Juvia's eyes wondered downwards.

'So you weren't fighting at full strength,' Gray nodded his head to himself. 'Come on! Outside - we are having a rematch!' Gray announced as he grabbed Juvia's hand and led her outside. Juvia's heart raced miles head of herself as Gray's hand held onto hers. Juvia was at one side of the battle field and Gray was at the other once they reached outside.

'Ready this time for real?' Gray asked. Juvia wanted Gray to win but she didn't want to seem weak. So she finally decided to truly do her best. Cana watched on sidelines with worry over Juvia. Natsu beamed as he waited to see how the bet would lay out.

'Give it your best, Gray Fullbuster,' Juvia announced with confidence.

'Ice make...' Gray began.

'Water lock,' Juvia whispered and whipped her hand. Gray was locked around by a ball of water. He froze it like he did in their previous battle.

'It won't work,' Gray grinned.

'I knew that,' Juvia muttered. Gray's eyes widened as he realized Juvia was behind him. 'Water slicer,' she whispered. Gray knew this attack was deadly and he front flipped forward to avoid the deadly water jets. Gray gritted through his teeth as his shirt tore open from the attack. _(You did that on purpose to strip him, didn't you? *pang - punch in the stomach*)_

'You's faster than last time,' Gray noted. 'Ice make lance!' he pierced her with the lanes. All four of them stricked through her, leaving not a scratch upon herself.

'Freeze!' Gray came up by her, trying to freeze her body. Juvia knew of this attack and this time was prepared.

'Water dash,' the pang of water from her hand crashed into Gray's side, sending him flat on his back. He coughed out water and looked up to see the blue haired girl offering her hand.

'Gomenai Gray-sama,' she said. She pulled up Gray to a standstill and gave him a towel. Gray's eyes wandered down towards her, for some or other reason. He gulped down the odd feeling in his throat.

'Rematch,' he whispered angrily at her.

* * *

**Well that's it, hoped you liked it :] Reviews are very very very welcome :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I think I did a few requests again - phew. Not a long chapter but why am I tired? .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :D

* * *

**

**~Natsu x Lucy x Loki~**

Lucy cycled away on her bike, going at a steady pace so not to tire herself out. She took in the peaceful scenery of trees and birds around her. Natsu's grip suddenly tightened around Lucy's waist. He couldn't stand traveling because of his motion sickness, but running for the past three hours had really wiped him out of his energy.

'Natsu...' Lucy spoke quietly behind.

'What is it?' Natsu moaned.

'Your kinda holding too tight,' Lucy chuckled nervously. Natsu's hold did not loosen, if anything it tightened. Lucy blushed a scarlet red, the bike swaying from side to side. 'Say Natsu, wasn't your sickness cured?' she asked him confused.

'Only short-term,' Natsu whimpered. Lucy nodded to herself. She had lost concentration and hadn't noticed a drop in the pavement. The bike dived down into the ground, sending the back of the bike over. Lucy shrieked as she crashed on the ground followed by Natsu and the bike. Lucy twitched her eyes open to find Natsu flat on her body.

'Gah!' she yelled, trying to shove him off. The bike was clamping down on top of Natsu, blocking Lucy's ability to escape.

'Natsu - your body is crushing me!' Lucy yelled, trying to free herself. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

'Sorry,' he groaned. Suddenly the gate of the Lion appeared and Loki jumped out, grabbing Natsu by the collar and pulling him up onto his feet.

'Loki!' Lucy gasped. Loki crushed Natsu against the tree.

'What do you think you're playing at?' Loki demanded.

'Still... sick...' Natsu groaned. He bowed his head as he barfed all over Loki's pants.

'NATSU!'

**~Gray x Lucy~**

Lucy walked along the dusty road, her hands deep in her pockets. The thunder announced that a storm would be going over Lucy's head pretty on. Lucy didn't care. With her head bowed down, she passed old ruins and trees. Soon enough she felt the drop of wet water on her hair. She looked up towards the sky, seeing the dark clouds. The rain paddled on her face, mixing her tears with the rain. She sobbed silently to herself, closing her eyes.

In the blink of an eye she rain suddenly stopped. No... it didn't. She could still hear the pondering rain around her but no rain fell on her anymore. She opened eye to see a crystal image over her. She spun around to see Gray standing behind her shirtless. He held an iced umbrella over Lucy and himself. Her expression was covered in surprise and shock.

'Gray...' she whispered.

'I saw you leave Fairy Tail in a bad mood, thought I'd follow you. Looks like a came in handy,' he smirked nervously, shuffling at the spot. Lucy was touched by the kindness of the ice mage. Though as cold as his magic may be, his heart for his friends is still warm. 'It must be the time of the month that you're in the bad mood, right?' he chuckled. A vein popped on Lucy.

'GRAY!' she yelled.

**~Tag~**

'Hey guys! So today is a fun day at Fairy Tail!' Mirajane announced into the mike on to the stage.

'All right!' Natsu cheered.

'Today's game will involve a game of 'Tag',' Mirajane began. 'Except instead of 'it' catching everyone, everyone has to catch 'it',' she explained.

'Sound like fun,' Gray grinned.

'I don't like games like that,' Lucy whimpered.

'And now to announce 'it',' Mirajane took a hat and started fumbling with the paper names. Everyone waited patiently in their seats for the name to be announced.

'The 'it' is,' she pulled out a name. 'Juvia!' she announced. Eyes fell upon the blue haired girl who was sitting not far from Gray. 'Explaining the rules!' she forecasted. 'Juvia has to reach the town hall without getting caught by any of you. She has thirty seconds head start. But Juvia has two Hench men for distraction and protection. And these two are...' she pulled out two names.

'Lucy and Levy!' she said.

'Oh no,' Lucy groaned.

'They have a starting time of 30 seconds... go!' Mirajane announced. Juvia lept from her seat and sprinted out the door with Lucy and Levy following behind her. The ran on the pathways. After a few seconds voices and steps were heard.

'Lucy, Juvia, go onto the rooftops, I'll distract them,' Levy explained. Juvia and Lucy nodded their heads. Juvia lifted up Lucy onto the roofs and they began running on them, parallel to Levy. Jet and Droy were soon at Levy's heels.

'Book magic, library!' Levy casted magic. A tonne of books collapsed all over Jet and Droy, covering them from head to toe. Elfman and Macao jumped over the books and Levy and were soon behind the girls.

'Gate of the bull, Taurus,' Lucy yelled, casting her key. Taurus jumped out while Lucy was running alongside Juvia.

'Lucy!' he announced.

'Taurus, distract them,' Lucy ordered.

'Aye!' Taurus saluted and swung his axe around toward Elfman and Macao, keeping them busy.

'He's not gonna hold up for long,' Juvia muttered. They jumped over a gap from the distance between two buildings. Soon enough Erza was the one behind them.

'Shoot, I don't have a key strong enough for her,' Lucy groaned.

'It doesn't matter, something that will keep her busy!' Juvia explained.

'Right,' Lucy nodded, closing the gate of Taurus. 'Gate of the Lion, Leo!' Lucy chanted and Leo jumped out. Lucy turned around to face Erza and Juvia stopped to look behind her.

'What are you doing Lucy?' Juvia yelled.

'I'll help Loke keep her busy - you go!' Lucy told Juvia. Juvia felt touched by her friend's courage and ran on. Erza came swinging a sword towards Lucy, but Loki stopped it with his own sword, a yellow sword filled with light.

'Trying to stop me?' Erza demanded.

'Let's go!' Lucy announced, swinging her black whip, not wasting a valuable second for a counter attack.

Juvia ran on and close by she could see the hall town. She smiled to herself, maybe she would make it. But there Natsu stood in her way, his hands ready with fire magic.

'I'm gonna stop you,' Natsu grinned.

'Water lock!' Juvia casted the magic while running. It caught Natsu off guard and Juvia passed him, running over the rooftops of the buildings. She was only 50m away... 40m... 30m... 20m... Gray appeared in front of her. She froze a few meters away, not moving an inch forward.

'Gray-sama,' she whispered. She had to have seen it coming. Gray walked a few steps closer and paused. He gave her an unusual smile. He then stepped a step back, opening the way towards the hall town.

'Go,' he grinned. Juvia walked by him carefully and stopped by his side to give him a thankful smile. She jogged the last 20 meters as Gray made a frozen wall to stop the oncoming Fairy Tail members. Juvia reached the town hall in exhaustion.

'Levy... Lucy... Gray-sama...' she grinned broadly.

* * *

**I have to say - I robbed the last part from Special A when Hikari and Kei were at Yahiro's party. If you haven't seen the anime I would totally advise it! It's a romance anime with romance and it is so funny I laugh my head off... I think I ended up in hospital once because I laughed so hard...**


End file.
